User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/Coconut Crab
Editor Note: When the update is released and this blog is re-created as an article, please add the following categories; Mobs, Bosses, Single-player Bosses (only add the last category if that category is approved by a bureaucrat). The Coconut Crab is a level 12 boss mob which defends the Coconut Field. It has 250,000 health, and moves along the back wall of the Coconut Field. It is faster than most mobs. Unlike the Stump Snail, its health will not save, meaning you have to kill the boss without leaving the field, otherwise you will lose your progress. Once defeated, it will take 36 hours (1.5 days) or 30 hours and 36 minutes with a Gifted Vicious Bee. When killed, the Coconut Crab will give a x1 Coconut Field Boost. The loot it drops is sprayed around the field similar to a Sprout, however, only you can see and pick up the tokens. You can also pick up all the loot dropped with a token link. The quicker you kill the Coconut Crab, the more Tropical Drinks and Coconuts it will yield. Attacks * Claw Attack: The Coconut Crab will try and line itself up with you, then proceed to jab at you quickly with its claws. Each hit deals 40 damage without any defense. It will attack 7 times, then pause to move to where the player is standing and do 3 more attacks. The Coconut Crab will pause a total of two times, meaning the Coconut Crab will attempt to claw you 21 times. * Coconut Attack: The Coconut Crab will move to the middle of the back wall. It will then jump up a total of 8 times, each jump causing 1 large coconut to fall in the field. Each coconut deals 150 damage without any defense. The first coconut to fall will always spawn over you, all others will randomly fall in the field. Drops (Known) Guaranteed * Coconuts. * Micro-Converters. * Tropical Drinks. * Star Jelly. * Honey. Possible * Glitter. * Oil. * Magic Bean. * Glue. Tips * You can avoid the claw attack by standing directly in between the Coconut Crab's claws, however, the claws may glitch and hit you. * Another way to avoid the claw attack is letting the Coconut Crab get to you, then immediately jumping to the side. This method is slightly harder, but removes the risk of the claws glitching and hitting you. * You can avoid the coconut attack by moving when the attack starts, then hopping onto the gray rock near the 35 Bee Gate to avoid the rest of the coconuts. Be careful not to go too far onto the rock, because then the Coconut Crab will think you have left the field, and will return to the cave it comes from, thus resetting it's health. Trivia * The Coconut Crab has the second highest base health out of all mobs, with Stump Snail having the most. * The Coconut Crab is based off of the real life equivalent "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coconut_crab Birgus Latro]". * The Coconut Crab is one of the fastest mobs in the game, only rivaled by Stick Bug in the later levels of its challenge. * The Coconut Crab is just like the Stump Snail in the sense that it stops you from easily grinding in their guarded fields without defeating the "guardian" of said fields. ** Defeating the Coconut Crab will give you access to the Coconut Cave and will allow you to farm in the Coconut Field with ease. * The sound that plays when a coconut from the Coconut Crab's coconut attack can be found here. * The Coconut Crab is the largest mob in the game. * The Coconut Crab has the highest base level of any mob in-game, even surpassing Cave Monsters (level 11). Gallery CoconutCrabCave.png|The cave the Coconut Crab enters the field from. Inside is the Coconut Shop. CoconutCrabAttackA.png|The Coconut Crab's "Claw Attack". CoconutCrabAttackBWarning.png|The red circles the Coconut Crab creates when using it's "Coconut Attack". Make sure to move off of them before you get hit by a coconut. CoconutCrabAttackB.png|The coconuts summoned by the Coconut Crab's "Coconut Attack". CoconutCrabStuck.png|The Coconut Crab stuck in a wall. Category:Blog posts